Edea Lee
|-|Bravely Default= |-|Bravely Second= Summary Edea Lee is the daughter of Eternia's Grand Marshall, Braev Lee, and one of the main protagonists of Bravely Default. Edea is intolerant of injustice and seeks to correct it wherever she goes, but has a bad habit of seeing things in black and white, which leads her to turn against her own country and join Agnès group in order to uncover the truth about Eternia's war and the Crystals. She returns as a major protagonist in Bravely Second, helping Yew and Magnolia in their attempts to save Agnès from Emperor Kaiser and save the world once more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least 2-B, possibly 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Edea Lee Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Female Age: 18 (15 in Japan) | 21 (18 in Japan) Classification: Daughter of the Grand Marshall of Eternia, Warrior of Light | Knight-Captain of the Eternian Ducal Guard, Grand Marshall of Eternia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Additional abilities from the Asterisks including but not limited to: Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation and can completely nullify any attack for short periods of time, Attack Reflection, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Can revive downed allies, Can inflict a variety of status ailments, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Time Magic and Bravely Second, Telekinesis, Summoning, Pain Manipulation, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Stat Amping, Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death), Can control the embodiments of humanity's sins and inner nature, Can survive in extreme conditions (such as those of the Infernal Realm) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (She and her friends defeated Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana, who have crushed mountain ranges and created canyons and ravines in their clashes. Some of her attacks ignore conventional durability.) | At least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Contributed to the defeat of Ouroboros, who was going to devour countless, possibly infinite versions of Luxendarc that Airy linked together over countless time loops and intended to break into the Celestial Realm. Some of her attacks ignore conventional durability.) | At least Multiverse level, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Contributed to the defeat of Providence, the God of the Celestial Realm, a plane of existence above Luxendarc's infinite alternate realities. Providence attempted to delete the game's save files, which are entire timelines that are supported, defended, and reset by the player's power as a member of the Celestial Realm. Some of her attacks ignore conventional durability.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud to ground lightning generated by magic spells and has fought on par with all of the Jobmasters, comparable to Magnolia Arch who can skip across the surface of the entire Moon in seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Ouroboros, who can devour an entire reality in a short period of time) | Immeasurable (Battled Providence, who exists above the space and time of Luxendarc. The party's words and feelings resonated "across space and time" to reach the people of Luxendarc as well as Denys Geneologia, who had been flung into the far future) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, possibly far higher (Can wear heavy armor and lift a variety of heavy weaponry or multiple weapons at once. Noted to be physically the strongest member of the party.) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class (Comparable to Sage Yulyana and Lester DeRosso, whose clashes generated mountain ranges) | At least Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ (Contributed to the defeat of Ouroboros) | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal (Contributed to the defeat of Providence) Durability: At least Mountain level (Tanked attacks from Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana) | At least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Tanked attacks from Ouroboros) | At least Multiverse level, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Providence) Stamina: Very high (Has survived gauntlets of battle against powerful foes like the Jobmasters and helped to defeat Ouroboros after defeating Airy.) Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Her prized sword, Ise-no-Kami, Varies depending on job, generally depicted in the Freelancer, Monk, and Vampire jobs. Intelligence: Gifted. Edea is ultimately the most combat-capable member of the Warriors of Light at the start of the story, having been trained by her father, Grand Marshall Braev Lee, who managed to shunt off Sage Yulyana and Lester DeRosso into the corners of the world, and Swordmaster Nobitsuna Kamiizumi, who is able to route an army of ten thousand soldiers with only a dozen men. Her prowess only grows over the course of her adventures, eventually defeating both of her teachers and later proving to be a vital component in Ouroboro's and Providence's defeat. Weaknesses: Edea is hot-headed and prone to agitation and harbors certain doubts about her ability to lead and her relationship with Ringabel, Many of her skills and magic spells are reliant on her limited supply of MP. Bravely Second is reliant on SP, which cannot be refilled during battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic * Adaptation: Edea casts an enchantment that allows her to absorb any and all elemental attacks to restore her health for a period of time. * Aeroja: Edea conjures a massive twister to deal heavy Wind-elemental damage to all foes. * Arise: Edea instantly resuscitates an ally restoring them back to peak fighting strength. This spell can also instantly exorcise undead foes. * Aspir: Edea drains her opponent's magical energy to restore her own. * Blizzaga: Edea summons a blizzard to deal heavy Ice-elemental damage to all foes. * Curaga: Edea restores the health of herself and all her allies. * Dark: Edea deals massive amounts of Dark-elemental damage to all foes. * Death: A spell that instantly kills the target. * Dispel: Edea nullifies all special barriers and enchantments her opponent currently has. * Esunaga: Edea removes all status ailments from herself and her allies. * Fate: Edea causes the target to fall in love with her, removing their will to fight in the process. * Fear: Edea induces terror in her opponents to make them panic. * Firaga: Edea casts a fireball that deals heavy Fire-elemental damage to all foes. * Graviga: Edea crushes her opponent by greatly increasing the force of gravity around them. * Hastega: Edea greatly speeds up time around herself and her allies, greatly increasing their effective speed. * Holy: Edea smites her opponent with a burst of holy energy. * Meteor: Edea calls down a storm of shooting stars to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. * Quaga: Edea starts an earthquake to deal heavy Earth-elemental damage to all foes. * Reflect: Edea casts a barrier that causes all magic used on the target to be reflected (i.e. if Edea casted it on herself, all magic would be sent back to her opponent, but if she casted it on her target, all magic casted on them would be sent to her). * Reraise: Edea casts an enchantment that resurrects her should she fall in battle, but it only works once and thus must be reapplied. * Slowga: Edea slows down time around her opponents, greatly lowering their effective speed. * Stop: Edea stops time around a single target, leaving them helpless. * Stillness: Edea temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including her own, making it impossible for her or her opponent to directly damage each other. * Thundaga: Edea conjures a thunderstorm to deal heavy Lightning-elemental damage to all foes. * Veilga: Edea blurs her movements and those of her allies, making them much harder to hit with physical attacks. Summons Summons are powerful entities Edea and her friends can summon to deal incredible amounts of elemental damage and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Attack Reflection abilities. * Girtablulu: Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-elemental damage and quadruples her physical defense. * Hraesvelgr: Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado before quadrupling her speed and evasion rates. * Zilsudra's Sin: Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents as well as quadrupling her magical defense. * Promethean Fire: Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, quadrupling her physical attack power in the process. Deals Fire-elemental damage. * Deus Ex: Summons a giant automaton that blasts her foes with lightning, quadrupling her magical attack power. Deals Lightning-elemental damage. * Susanoo: Summons an enormous giant to cleave her foes in half with a giant sword (which takes the form of a power plant tower) to deal massive non-elemental damage to all foes and raises her chances of dealing critical damage immensely. * Charybdis: Summons a fleet of ghost ships that bind her targets with dozens of phantasmal chains. * Amaterasu: Summons the embodiment of light itself to heal the wounds of all allies, ignoring abilities that would prevent healing. Skills * Absorb Magic: Edea enters a stance that allows her to absorb and nullify all incoming magical attacks, restoring her health based on how powerful the spell was. * Berserk: Edea enters a berserk state, greatly increasing her physical power while stripping her of reason. * Bone Crush: Edea instantly smashes the bones in her opponent's body, dealing damage proportionate to the wounds they have already sustained. * Defang: Edea attacks her opponent with a special physical strike that significantly lowers her opponent's physical strength. * Default: Edea enters a defensive stance that creates a barrier in front of her, greatly reducing the effectiveness of an incoming attack. * Eradication: Edea uses a special rite that can instantly kill all targets, ignoring resistance to instant death, but relies primarily on luck to activate. * Examine: Edea analyzes the target to discover their weaknesses and what type of creature they are. * Feel no Pain: Edea temporarily eliminates her sense of pain, allowing her to fight on even with fatal wounds. However, after this ability wears off, he will incur the effects of all the injuries he sustained at once. * Free Lunch: Edea temporarily eliminates the cost of her MP-reliant attacks for a brief period of time. * Full/Low Leverage: Edea doubles or halves the all damage dealt as well as the cost for all abilities. * Harpoon: An enhanced physical attack that completely bypasses the target's physical defenses. * Minus Strike: Edea deals a wicked slash that inflicts damage equivalent to the wounds he has already sustained. * Nothing Ventured: Edea enters a defensive stance that halves the damage of an incoming attack before retaliating for double the damage of her normal strikes. * Piestorm: Edea throws four specially made pies that lower the target's attack power and defense on hit. * Purrfect Stance: Edea enters a cat-like stance that raises her physical attack and defense to their limits. * Pressure Point: A martial arts technique that allows Edea to ignore conventional durability by striking special pressure points, bypassing any barriers, obstructions, and defense modifiers in the process. * Qigong Wave: Another martial arts technique that allows Edea to fire a burst of Chi energy that bypasses enemy guards. * Possession: Edea possesses her target but remains able to use all of her skills and abilities. * Scale Strip: Edea uses a special physical attack that strips away her opponent's defenses and armor. * Shin Smash: Edea crushes her opponent's shin, lowering their speed in the process. * Spell Sword: Edea enchants her blade with Black Magic, allowing her to inflict elemental damage, petrification, or even death with her regular attacks. * Skull Bash: Edea batters her opponent's skull to impede their mental faculties and thus reduce the effectiveness of technical skills like magic. * Sonnenblume: Edea bends space so that slower characters will strike first and vice versa. * Soul Mirror: Edea erects a barrier that reflects all physical attacks back at their owners. * Steal Life/Mind: Edea pilfers her opponent's life or mental energy respectively, healing herself based on how much he stole. * Torrent: Edea rapidly cuts her opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, dealing sixteen hits in an instant. * Undo: Edea undoes the effects of what happened in the last round of combat, reversing changes to health, magical energy, stat changes, or the effects of actions the target incurred. ** Undo Trois: Edea undoes everything that happened in the last three rounds of combat. Special Attacks * Hack and Slash: Edea lowers her opponent's defenses before attacking her opponent with a rapid flurry of slashes, increasing her attacking speed for a brief period of time.. * Air Splitter: Edea draws her blade back before launching an impossibly fast slash that deals double her normal damage output before increasing her physical strength for a brief period of time. * Sonic Blade: Edea attacks her opponent with a blade of compressed air and magic, dealing six times her normal damage output and raising her physical defense for a brief period of time. * Moonbeam: Edea flips backward in the air, striking an opponent from a distance for three times thedamage of her conventional attacks and raises her physical strength for a brief period. * Ascendant Palm: Edea rushes her opponent before delivering a series of punches and finishing with a kick that sends the opponent flying with a blade of energy, raising her attacking speed for a brief period afterward. * Thunderburst: Edea blasts her opponent with a ball of lightning, dealing five times the damage of one of her conventional attacks and significantly raises her physical strength for a brief period. * Horizon: Edea tosses her spear, dealing three times the damage of her conventional attacks and greatly raising her chances of landing a decisive blow for a brief period. * Overpower: Edea strikes at all of her opponents' vitals with a lightning-fast sequence of thrusts, potentially paralyzing the target and raising her physical strength for a brief period. * Megiddo Flame: Edea throws her spear at her opponent's feat, unleashing a fiery explosion that deals five times the damage of one of her conventional attacks and raising her physical strength for a brief period. Passive Skills * Adrenaline Rush: Edea's physical attack and defense rise significantly should she be pushed into a corner. * Anti-Magic: Edea's magical defense is greatly increased after being struck by an enemy magical attack. * Auto-Undo: Edea is able to automatically undo any changes to her health or mana * Blind Immunity: Edea is immune to being blinded by special effects. * Charm Immunity: Edea is immune to mind manipulation abilities that involve charming and seduction. * Confusion Immunity: Edea is immune to mental interference that would confuse her. * Ectoplasm: Edea is able to exist as a ghost should she somehow be killed, allowing her to continue casting spells while remaining completely intangible. * MP Free in a Pinch: Edea's MP Costs are lowered to zero when he's hard-pressed. * Obliterate: Edea instantly kills any opponent or target that would otherwise be easily defeated by her. * Paralysis Immunity: Edea is immune to being paralyzed by special effects. * Poison Immunity: Edea is immune to being poisoned. * Pierce M. Defense: Edea is able to completely ignore her opponent's resistance to magic. * Savage Beast: Should Edea be driven completely berserk, he'll be able to use her physical skills without the normal cost incurred by them. * Slow Parry: Edea is able to automatically slow down time around foes who manage to strike her. * Slow and Steady: Edea's speed is drastically increased after guarding against an enemy attack with Default. * Stop Immunity: Edea is immune to time stopping abilities. * Time Slip: Edea is able to return the battle back to the way it started if she is somehow defeated, but this only works once per fight. Other * Bravely Second: Edea stops time all around her for short period of time, leaving her and her allies free to attack as they please. This bypasses resistance to Time Stop abilities and allows her to deal much more damage while Bravely Second is active. Key: Base | End of Bravely Default | Bravely Second Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bravely Default Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Teenagers Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Concept Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Air Users Category:Nintendo Category:Final Fantasy Category:Cosplayers Category:Square Enix Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1